Delicate
by SPKBLUE
Summary: Una fiesta, él está determinado. A veces las historias terminan antes de empezar.


**"Delicate"**

 **=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Este es mi segundo aporte al fandom. Disculpen los errores.  
Esta historia fue escrita inspirada en una canción, así que si la curiosidad les gana, les dejo el tag para que lo busquen en youtube "P2YpGLfiwLA"  
La canción titula a este fanfic y según como lo veo, muchas canciones de Damien Rice harán que muchas otras historias sean escritas.  
Más notas al final. No quiero aburrirlos. Espero lo disfruten.**  
 **=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

La fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo, los mozos pasaban con bandejas llenas de copas de champagne, la música de fondo retumbaba delicada y suave en todo el salón, la gente bailaba, reía y pasaba un buen rato. Todo para recaudar fondos para la fundación Stark, la misma que se encargaba de arreglar los desastres que quedaban luego de cada incursión de los Vengadores.

Y sumido en una conversación de la que no tenía idea, allí se encontraba Steve Rogers, el soldado de otro tiempo, todavía tratando de adaptarse a todo, que lo había casi logrado, sus problemas con la tecnología eran mínimos y ya casi captaba todas las referencias populares que se mencionaban en las conversaciones en las que caía atrapado, como ahora, que no es que no entendiera de lo que hablaban, simplemente estaba distraído, un pensamiento estuvo tronando su mente toda la noche y su mirada se desviaba subrepticiamente de cuando en cuando, sin ser descortés, hacía la multitud del salón en busca de cierta pelirroja que confirmó su asistencia pero aún no había divisado.

Las risas iban y venían en el grupo donde el Capitán América se encontraba, le preguntaban algunas trivialidades y asuntos referentes a SHIELD que trataba de responder, pero su distracción pronto fue notada por una de las señoritas que lo acompañaba, porque hay que aclarar que el grupo se encontraba conformado casi en su mayoría por mujeres y algunos compañeros de SHIELD a la espera de atraer a alguna de las señoritas del grupo y claro, también admiradores del Capitán.

"¿Capitán Rogers?" llamó la rubia de cabello semi-ondulado, más conocida como la vecina enfermera, que ni era vecina, ni enfermera.

"¿Eh?" Steve dirigió su poca atención a su interlocutora y sonrió tímidamente, dándose cuenta que se había perdido parte de la conversación por andar mirando hacia el salón.

"Sobre la incursión en Cachemira…" le recordó Sharon Carter.

"¿Sí?... claro, la incursión" carraspeó un poco y acto seguido bebió completamente su copa de champagne "Lo siento…" miró a todos excusándose y se deslizo entre la multitud abandonando al grupo de gente a su alrededor.

Y ahí la vio, atravesando el salón, con un vestido negro con pequeños brillos azules, parecían diamantes que titilaban y hacían que toda su figura pareciera un ensueño sacado de sus fantasías. Su cabellera roja un poco más larga caía apenas por sus hombros, formando bucles graciosos que se movían al ritmo de su paso llevado por unos estilizados tacones que le daban más garbo, si se podía, a su figura.

Steve trato de no perderla de vista, pero la multitud de desplazaba al ritmo de la música en la pista de baile y tenía que esquivar muy bien a las parejas que danzaban ignorando la urgencia del Capitán por alcanzar a la pelirroja que acababa de llegar.

Cuando finalmente logró cruzar el salón, se dio cuenta que la había perdido de vista. Se preguntó dónde se habría metido o si realmente habría sido una aparición, volvió a buscar, pero no la veía por ningún lado, esa cabellera roja, difícil de ignorar, no aparecía.

Ofuscado, decidió que tomaría otro trago, esta vez un poco más fuerte que el champagne que repartían los mozos y se acercó al bar, pidió un bourbon doble y sin hielo, quería sentir el alcohol quemándole la garganta, aunque sabía que no podría embriagarse.

"Pensé que te gustaba el vodka" susurro una voz detrás de él y sus oídos se destemplaron con el sonido. Una pequeña corriente corrió por su espalda, reconociendo la voz de inmediato. Volteó y allí estaba ella, como la aparición de negro y azul brillante que había visto al inicio. Un lápiz labial color rojo decoraba su sonrisa y sus ojos verdes se acentuaban más con el maquillaje, haciéndola ver casi inalcanzable, demasiado bella, él pensaba para si mismo, pero había ido a esa fiesta con una decisión ya tomada y no había marcha atrás.

De nuevo, de un golpe se bebió todo su trago y como si esto hubiera tenido un efecto en él, se atrevió a preguntar aquello por lo que había estado nervioso toda la noche.

"Madame, ¿me permite este baile?" se sentía aventurero. Movido quizá por el efecto placebo del alcohol, las palabras no se atoraron en su garganta como solía pasarle cuando hablaba con Natasha de temas no profesionales. En ese momento no eran el Capitán América y la Viuda Negra, eran Steve y Natasha y él quería que aquello sea más.

Natasha Romanoff, que no era ciega, hace rato que lo había visto a través del amplio salón. Lo vio cruzar con paso ligero abriéndose camino entre la multitud y decidió perderse entre la misma pues quería comprobar si el Capitán había hecho todo ese trayecto por ella o por una repentina sed de obtener algo más fuerte que el champagne.

Y lo comprobó, podía ver en su mirada la decisión, ardor, adoración y alguna otra cosa más que Steve esta vez no se preocupaba en ocultar. Esto entusiasmó un poco a la pelirroja, se preguntaba hasta donde llegaría su compañero con esa actitud nunca vista en él. Ella estaba segura que no era el alcohol, quizá él llevaba demasiado tiempo pensándolo. Ella ya sospechaba algo, por la forma en que solía mirarla de vez en cuando iban en el Quinjet o en las reuniones de estrategia. Él siempre la miraba, de lejos, anhelante, como queriendo decirle algo importante, pero siempre se arrepentía. Natasha lo sabía, no había llegado a ser la mejor espía sin saber leer a la gente, sin predecir sus próximos movimientos. Por eso le tomó por sorpresa el repentino cambio de actitud de él, que siempre mantenía una respetable distancia, tanto físicamente como en sus conversaciones, quizá excepto cuando cayó SHIELD el año anterior, aquella vez en la camioneta robada y las pequeñas charlas subsecuentes.

Sintió los largos dedos de Steve deslizándose entre los suyos, dirigiéndola a la pista de baile, totalmente decido. Ella no recordaba haber aceptado, pero quizá algo en su mirada la delató y él lo tomó como un sí. El asunto era que ambos ya estaban en medio de la pista de baile.

Él aferro su mano a su cintura, haciendo que sus dedos toquen la espalda desnuda de la agente, que exhibía un amplio escote dejando poco a la imaginación, pero mucho al deseo. Ella colocó su mano sobre su hombro y lo sintió tensarse repentinamente, quizá su valentía se estaba esfumando pensó. Pero en un acto de reafirmación él apretó sus dedos contra los dedos de ella, ambos se miraron, sonrieron ligeramente y se dejaron llevar por la música, que oportunamente se había tornado más lenta. Cosa que Steve agradecía pues esta iba a ser la primera vez que bailara en este siglo y había estado repasando mentalmente como hacerlo sin hacer el ridículo. Quizá ahora nadie lo sabía, pero el único baile que alguna vez iba a tener lo perdió por faltar a su cita, aquella vez que estrelló el avión junto con sus bombas en el frío hielo. Esa vez había muerto, pero ahora estaba dispuesto a avanzar, a "comenzar de nuevo" como Peggy se lo había pedido hace meses.

Y allí estaba él, agradeciendo que todo iba saliendo bien, tenía planes para el resto de la noche: unas piezas de baile para romper el hielo, un par de copas, un poco de conversación y pedirle una cita finalmente. Lo tenía todo planeado, porque él era un estratega y como tal tenía todo un elaborado plan, nada podía ir mal. Finalmente había aceptado su nueva vida y quería dibujar un nuevo comienzo con la pelirroja que tenía entre sus brazos.

"Pies ligeros, eh Rogers" habló ella, rompiendo el silencio tácito que se había instalado entre ellos mientras se deslizaban por la pista de baile. Él sonrió y le devolvió una mirada anhelante.

"Es mi primer baile y no necesité practicar" respondió el soldado. Trayendo a sus mentes de nuevo aquella conversación.

"Todos necesitan práctica" arremetió la pelirroja.

"Ya ves que no siempre" respondió resuelto Steve, con confianza de que estaba haciendo todo bien.

La música empezaba a caer en un decrescendo señalando que pronto terminaría la pieza y ya después de tres piezas seguidas, ambos necesitaban tomar algo de aire.

"Podemos ir a la terraza" ofreció Steve con una sonrisa, ella asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y fijando sus ojos en él.

"Pero primero vamos por unas bebidas"

Él se apresuro a ofrecerse a llevarlas y le pidió que lo espere afuera. Natasha caminó hacia la terraza que se encontraba con algunos invitados, pero era tan grande, que fácilmente encontró un lugar lejos de ojos curiosos y decidió esperar allí mientras observaba la ciudad desde uno de los pisos más altos de New York.

Ella pensaba que todo estaba ocurriendo muy rápido, su curiosidad sobre hasta dónde llegaría Steve era una cosa, pero ella no esperaba llegar a más con él, no de esa manera. Era algo que definitivamente le dejaría en claro antes de que él avance más.

De pronto divisó a Steve llegando con dos copas de de martinis, Steve se veía alegre, algo que ella no notaba mucho en él que siempre andaba pensativo. Cuando su pareja de baile se acercó lo suficiente le entregó una de las copas y le ofreció un brindis.

"¿Y por qué brindamos Rogers?" preguntó ella, mirándolo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos con curiosidad, como pensando en sus próximas palabras.

"Por los nuevos comienzos, por continuar y seguir adelante" y ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada valiente y ansiosa, esa mirada que le decía que tenía algo más guardado bajo la manga, pero no se lo mostraría hasta que sea el momento adecuado.

"Si no supiera que el alcohol no te afecta Rogers, apostaría a que estas ebrio" y ambos rieron por la idea, porque aunque era absurda, ambos sabían que sería una gran idea. Por parte de Steve para calmar sus nervios, que los tenía a raya de momento y por parte de Natasha, porque estaba segura que Steve ebrio debía ser muy divertido de ver.

Después de beber sus respectivas bebidas, Steve tomó las copas y las dejó en una pequeña mesa cerca a ellos, ahora con las manos libres no sabía mucho que hacer y sentía su determinación flaquear, pero allí todavía estaba Natasha, no se había despegado de su lado desde que la había encontrado, eso tenía que significar algo.

"Entonces, tú también llegaste sin pareja" preguntó Steve, tanteando el terreno para asegurar su siguiente paso.

Ella le dedicó una mirada descreída y no respondió, apoyo ambos codos en la baranda de la terraza mirando la ciudad, como si recién se diera cuenta de cuan alto estaban.

"Un centavo por tus pensamientos" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba de espaldas a la baranda apoyado sobre sus codos, sin perderla de vista a ella. Mientras se sentía un poco travieso.

"¡Oh, Rogers!, ¿quién te dio esa frase?" y ella rió "Creo que has estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Barton y está tan desactualizado que seguro piensa que sigue funcionando".

Él la observó divertido y entrecerró sus ojos, ofreciéndole una curiosa y tierna sonrisa que Natasha imitó.

"Te dije, que hay que practicar. Pero no te preocupes, ya estoy en eso Rogers".

"¿En eso?" preguntó curioso.

"Citas Rogers, necesitas practicar".

"No necesito practicar y no necesito que me consigas citas, pensé que eso ya había terminado" le dijo él con falsa indignación, aunque en realidad le molestaba un poco que ella este allí con él pensando en cómo tenderle una trampa con alguna chica que él no conocía. Tenía que dejarle en claro que él ya tenía a otra mujer en mente.

"¿Qué me dices de Sharon? Dime, ya salieron al menos" Ella se giro a verlo, ahora sólo apoyada sobre su brazo izquierdo.

"La Agente Carter no es de mi interés, no es la clase de mujer que tengo en mente" él se irguió en toda su altura como queriendo dejar en claro la determinación de sus palabras.

"¿Y cuál es la mujer que tienes en mente, Rogers?" ahora ella estaba totalmente frente a él.

Él sólo sonrió de nuevo, no se creía con el valor suficiente para decírselo de esa manera, no sin haber tenido una cita. Los ojos de él la recorrían con la mirada, su cabello, sus ojos verdes, sus labios rojos, sus hombros descubiertos, el trazo que dibujaban sus brazos a cada lado de la curva de su cuerpo. Tenía que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no saltar sobre ella en ese instante y hacer lo que había pensado hacer toda la noche.

"Natasha, ¿qué me dices de salir?" finalmente tuvo valor de decirlo, sin rodeos.

"¿Juntos, tú y yo?" respondió ella aún incrédula de que él finalmente se haya atrevido.

"Tú y yo, juntos, en una cita" él confirmaba, con seguridad, esperando alguna respuesta de ella, algún indicio que le dijera que no se apresuró a decirlo.

Y ella reafirmó sus sospechas, que no es que necesitara más pistas, pero la evidencia era irrefutable. Ella no quería una relación, su vida no era así. Ella no iba del brazo con algún novio de camino al cine o salía a cenas románticas los fines de semana.

"Estas en el negocio equivocado, Rogers" le evadió.

"¿Y eso que significa Natasha?" el arremetió. "Porque no veo el problema aquí, sólo te estoy pidiendo una cita, no que te cases conmigo, podría funcionar o no. Lo único que sé es que todas esas citas que me has estado haciendo definitivamente no funcionarían porque yo ya tengo a otra mujer en mi mente"

Bien, él iba a racionalizar el tema de esa manera, poniendo pros y contras, haciendo pruebas. Él trataría de refutar cada cosa que ella dijera.

"Tú estás en mi mente Natasha" finalmente lo dijo. Su corazón latía al igual que lo hace el de un colibrí.

"Steve, tú no entiendes. Yo no soy ese tipo de mujer"

"¿Qué tipo de mujer eres, Natasha?" acortó la distancia y tomo uno de sus brazos, deslizando su mano suavemente, como queriendo convencerla con su toque. Natasha no era inmune a esto. Sintió erizar su piel con el roce de sus dedos.

"¿Tienes frío?" él ofreció su propia chaqueta. Se la retiro y la colocó por sobre los hombros de la pelirroja. Se acercó más tratando de acomodar sus cabellos mientras pasaba los dedos por las solapas y atreviéndose a rozar su mentón con sus dedos.

"Steve…" exhalo ella a su toque.

Y él no necesitó más invitación, inclinándose para ponerse a su altura, sus miradas muy cerca, sus narices rozando, tanteando el terreno con aspiraciones profundas, embriagándose del perfume de ella.

Lentamente deslizo sus manos a las caderas de la espía sin poner presión, apenas descansado el peso de sus palmas sobre ellas. Sus alientos seguían chocando, sus labios a milímetros de tocarse.

Entonces ese aroma tan femenino lo extasió al punto de pegar sus labios a los de ella.

Primero fue lento, solo un roce, apenas si había humedad. Pero él quería más y abrió ligeramente su boca en una invitación que la pelirroja no rechazó. Haciendo que sus lenguas se encuentren e inicien un ritmo que entrecortaban sus respiraciones que comenzaron a hacerse más pesadas.

Natasha fue la primera que corto aún más las distancias, enganchando sus manos detrás del cuello del rubio, empezando a correr sus uñas bien manicuradas por el filo de su cabello bien recortado. Esto hizo que el rubio ahogue un gemido y con el calor del momento se olvido que estaban en una fiesta y en una terraza donde cualquiera podría encontrarlos, atrayéndola con sus manos, ahora sí, presionando con fuerza contra su propio cuerpo, mientras que instintivamente sus caderas buscaban calor en las caderas de la pelirroja.

Esto le envió una señal clara a Steve, si no detenía la situación, no sabía hasta donde llegarían. Esto definitivamente no estaba en su estrategia. Las cosas se habían precipitado y no era la manera en que quería que vayan las cosas.

Así que con reticencia y usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir en ese momento, se separó de la espía, quedando solo unidos por el abrazo que de pronto sintió él necesitar. Nunca había sentido esa necesidad de querer tocarla tanto como en ese momento, pero se recordaba que debía llevar las cosas con calma.

"Rogers, ¿Estás bien?" preguntó la pelirroja al ver que Steve solo la aferraba en un abrazo. Retrocedió medio paso y lo miro esperando alguna respuesta.

"Yo… uhm… Nat… Natasha" y ahí estaba de nuevo el Steve Rogers que ella conocía, él que se trababa con sus propias palabras. "Lo siento, yo no… es decir sí, pero no de esta manera. Lo siento."

"Está bien Steve" por primera vez en la noche pronunciar su nombre significó algo. Se soltó de su abrazo pero lo cogió de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos. De verdad se veía ofuscado, ya ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos como antes. Y vio el leve rubor que empezaba a subir a sus mejillas. Sí, este era el Steve Rogers que ella conocía.

"Vamos" lo guió ella hacia el interior del salón. "Necesitamos otro trago", él sólo asintió y la siguió.

Mientras estaban en la barra bebiendo sus tragos, a Natasha se le paso una idea por la cabeza, algo que ni siquiera debía de pensar y menos de decir en voz alta. Pero la suma de todo el alcohol que había bebido toda la noche le estaba pasando factura y sus decisiones quizá no eran las más correctas, sin embargo pudo frenarse de decirla.

"Podemos salir de aquí" fue Steve quien lo dijo, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

Era como si hubiera estado allí y la vez no. Recordaba el salón de baile, la barra del bar. Tener los dedos de Natasha entrelazados a los suyos. Caminar muy rápido entre la multitud, el ascensor y luego…

Humedad, prisa, jadeos, tropiezos, respiraciones entrecortadas, medias luces, desesperación, anhelo.

Las luces estaban apagadas, solo se filtraba el brillo de la luna por entre las persianas. Casi habían tropezado con una mesa auxiliar en el camino de la puerta al sofá. Ella lo arrastró casi a tientas, sus pasos apagados por la alfombra, sus respiraciones agitadas era todo lo que escuchaba. Hace rato que habían dejado el ruido de la fiesta pisos arriba.

Ello lo jaló de las solapas de su camisa y el sofá amortiguo su caída. La chaqueta de Steve se había caído en algún punto entre la puerta y el mueble que ahora los acogía.

El sofá era mullido, de un color rojo vino que llegaba a contrastar con el rojo del cabello de la mujer que estaba debajo de él. Se sentía como un adolescente o como se imaginaba que se sentía uno. Enredándose en el sofá. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus manos eran ávidas de nuevas superficies donde establecerse. Su tacto le hacía estremecer. Su boca lo incitaba al pecado y cada vez que ella rozaba sus manos por debajo de su camisa el perdía un latido de su corazón.

Y sin embargo no era esta manera en que había planeado las cosas. Un atisbo de razón se filtraba levemente por su mente enfebrecida del calor del momento. Ni en sus mejores sueños se hubiera imaginado estar revoloteando con Natasha en el sofá de su loft.

Pero mientras él pensaba en cómo detenerse, Natasha se encargaba de derribar sus convicciones, persuadiéndolo con caricias por debajo de la camisa. Sus botones de repente no eran barrera y lo que ocultaba esa impertinente prenda era su fin. Así que la deslizo de sus hombros quedando Steve en su camiseta interior. Él se dio cuenta de esto y con mucha fuerza de voluntad se trató de erguir, dejando espació entre ellos, el suficiente para que pudiera pensar por un segundo y hacer lo correcto. Ella lo notó. Notó todos los engranajes de su mente correr a mil por hora y aunque ella antes había estado reticente a ceder ante Steve, una vez que lo besó todas sus razones sobre no continuar se fueron al traste. Ahora lo deseaba, quizá tanto como él la deseaba a ella.

"¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó ella ante su repentino alejamiento.

Él se terminó de sentar y apoyó toda su espalda sobre el respaldo del mueble. Tratando de pensar por qué no es una buena idea continuar si lo estaba disfrutando tanto. Luego vio su chaqueta a medio camino, su camisa al pié del sofá, el vestido de Natasha arrugado y su cinturón desabrochado. Definitivamente estaban construyendo un camino sin retorno del que luego no podrían arrepentirse. Se lo pensó de nuevo.

"No es la manera" respondió, esperando que ella comprendiera. La quedó mirando por un segundo, luego ella se terminó de sentar y tomó una de sus manos.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Steve? Yo sólo te puedo dar esto".

Él la miro no creyendo las palabras que salían de su boca. Su mente a mil por hora se detuvo ante esa afirmación. Un dejo de dolor se instaló en su pecho y trató de nuevo.

"Natasha yo…" quería decirle todo, la verdad. Lo que sentía, cómo se había sentido aquella noche. Todo.

"No lo digas Steve, ella le cortó". Sabiendo que si escuchaba aquellas palabras quizá no sea capaz de mantener su posición. Ya había probado que sus convicciones, cuando se trata de Steve, también podían ser derrumbadas.

"Pero…", él intentó de nuevo. Trató de acercarse, de mirarla a los ojos, de ver más allá de ellos. Natasha le evadió la mirada, era muy probable que cediera si se volvía a reflejar en aquella mirada azul.

"Si es de ese modo, tendré que pedirte que te vayas". Ella se acomodó el vestido y su cabello, con movimientos nerviosos que trataba de ocultar con la firmeza y frialdad de su voz. Y lo vio, lo hirió un poquito, pero pensó que era mejor así. A ella también le dolió, eso era nuevo, no supo explicarlo.

Steve no entendió nada. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Hace un momento estaban a punto de quitarse la ropa y ahora ella le pedía que se fuera porque él quizá albergaba más que sólo deseo carnal hacia ella. Él la amaba y estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo, pero cómo lo haría si ella no deseaba aquello.

Se quedo quieto, en silencio pensando su siguiente movimiento. Y de pronto la sintió moverse. Ella se puso de pie y avanzó hacia el área que contenía su cama, exactamente hacia el gran ventanal. Él la siguió con la mirada y luego solo vio su reflejo, como un espejismo del que no podía desprenderse.

Y si quizá había sido sólo eso, un espejismo, una mera ilusión, un capricho del que no supo desprenderse a tiempo.

Ofuscado, recogió su camisa, camino hacia la puerta, tomo su chaqueta y salió.

A veces las historias terminan antes de empezar.

 **=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
No quiero terminar esto, sin agradecer a cada persona que leyó mi anterior fanfic y más aún a lo que se tomaron la molestia de escribirme. No pensé tener esa acogida. Ya les respondí personalmente a cada uno y si me dejan un review, tengan por seguro que les volveré a responder. ¡Muchas gracias!**  
 **=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**


End file.
